


Morning Coffee

by LuckyREBD



Series: OCD!Kaiba Series [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto loses track of time and Jounouchi understands. Ocd!Kaiba Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

Jounouchi peeks into Seto’s home office, spotting the desk lamp casting a warm light over the wooden surface, and Seto’s form bent and yet still rigid as he sorts through papers, stopping only to tap at the keyboard from time to time. Quietly slipping inside, he shuts the door with the softest of clicks, and pads over, sitting on the edge of Seto’s desk,

“Don’t you work in the morning?” 

He half expected the man to jerk, but instead Seto continues working, organizing a project report or somesuch. Jounouchi figures it must be a presentation, nothing else has pictures mixed in generally.

“Yes, but this needs to be completed before my ten o’clock meeting. Go to bed, I’ll meet you there when I finish.”

Jounouchi sighs, not the sigh of someone who is used to being pushed aside for work, but the wearily amused sound of a man accustomed to workaholics.

“Seto. It is six in the morning. Going to bed now would be redundant.”

Seto stops, looking up in surprise, then at the tiny clock in the corner of the computer monitor.

“Oh.”

For a moment, Seto’s brow furrows, and Jounouchi knows the man is contemplating whether or not an apology is required. Jounouchi simply gestures at the mug he had brought in with him,

“Coffee. Extra strong. I made a thermos of it for you to bring with you at seven o’clock, and I packed a breakfast for you. I know you get upset when you miss your morning routines, so… so hopefully that’ll help.” Jounouchi offers a small, tired smile, “So knock ‘em dead for me, yeah?”

And Seto smiles, because he knows no one else would understand.


End file.
